The Only Girl Worth Fighting For
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: When Sean and Trevor go on their journey instead of just having Hannah with them, they have her god-daughter Scarlett along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting this story because it was shit before. **

* * *

><p>"Please Hannah I really want to go; it would be such an amazing experience. I mean who all can say that they spent a year in the rainforest helping injured animals?" I asked for the thousandth time. "Plus it looks amazing on college applications. I could get scholarships because of it!"<p>

"Scarlett, you know how much I hate to tell you no but who knows what's inside those forests. You could get some kind of disease from a bug and die or you could touch a plant and have to get your hand removed," Hannah shouted, throwing her hands up. "I didn't take custody of you after your parents died just so you could go off and get killed."

I rolled my eyes but before I could respond I heard a knock on the door. She looked at me and said, "Don't you go anywhere until I get back here."

I shouted back at her, "You won't let me go to a rainforest to help animals, you won't let me chain myself to a tree in protest, and you won't even let me fast; what can I do?"

She ignored me so I went to the front of the house to yell at her some more but I stopped in my tracks. There was a tall, muscular guy talking to Hannah but I didn't hear a word that they were saying all my attention was on the gorgeous guy standing behind them.

He was about 5'10 and had brown hair that was partially hidden underneath a brown beanie. He and the tall dude had a similar build so I assumed that they were related but I could be wrong. I moved closer to Hannah and waited for an introduction.

"This is my goddaughter Scarlett; Scarlett this is Trevor and Sean. They're here to see my late father," she explained taking my hand in hers. "I told them that he is no longer here."

I knew it was a sore subject for Hannah so I gestured over to the table in the middle of the kitchen. There were only two chairs so I let Hannah and Trevor sit down while I sat at the island. When Sean walked over to me and stood I couldn't hold in my laughter.

I pulled out the other stool and said, "You can sit here if you want; unless you just want to stand there."

He sat on the stool but I noticed he scooted it a little bit closer to me. His cheeks colored when he saw me looking at him; "Thanks."

We focused back in on Hannah and Trevor's conversation. "I'll take you up there but it's going to cost 5,000 dollars."

"5,000 dollars a day; I think we can handle that," Trevor said cockily, shaking his hair out a little bit.

I giggled and said, "She means 5,000 dollars an hour." I laughed when his face fell and Sean let out an exasperated noise adjusting his beanie.

"Do you take rolled quarters? If so I think we've got it covered," Sean said, shooting Trevor a smile.

Hannah gave me a look and I explained, "Quarters are American money; they're a quarter of a dollar, see it makes since. I'll transfer them for you later."

Hannah looks at me and I explained, "Quarters are American money. They're a quarter of a dollar, see it

She nodded at me then looked outside. "It's too dark outside for you guys to go anywhere tonight. You're going to stay here tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning. Sean you can sleep in Scar's room and Trevor you can take mine. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"I don't want to intrude, I'll take the couch," Trevor said, trying to be gallant.

I knew this wasn't going to end well so I took Sean's hand in mine and dragged him to my room. He grabbed his bag on the way and I shut the door on the slowly forming fight between Trevor and Hannah.

I have a relatively small room with teal colored walls and a twin white canopy bed. I stood there and tried to remember where I put all of my blankets so I could make a pallet on the floor. I suddenly remembered that they were in the closet so I walked over to grab them and started making the pallet in the middle of the floor. I felt Sean grab my wrist and I turned around quickly.

He flipped it over and looked at my tattoo. "What is this, other than a tattoo, I mean? Does it mean anything?"

It was a series of vines that were intertwined with each other and made a circle. After I recovered from the electric shock his touch sent up my arm I said, "It represents how everything in the world is connected; intertwined with one another. How everything we do has reactions of mass proportions."

He smirked at me and said, "That's really cool; my mom would flip shit if I ever got a tattoo. She's a little bit on the uptight side. I'll sleep on the floor by the way."

I was shocked by his politeness but I quickly declined it. "That's fine; you're the guest so you get the best. I don't mind to take the floor."

He looked over at my bed and said, "I think we can both fit if we squeeze, unless you'd rather sleep on a hardwood floor than a comfortable bed."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I said, "I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward. I mean we hardly know each other and we're going to share a twin size bed."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it; where can I change into my pajamas," he said with that smirk of his.

"You can stay in here, I'll just go into the bathroom and change," I said as I grabbed some flannel bottoms and a long sleeve shirt of off my dresser.

I ran into the bathroom and had a mini panic attack. I was going to be sharing my itty bitty bed with Mr. Hottiepants. Oh sweet baby Jesus.

After I was dressed I walked into my room without knocking on the door and Sean was in the middle of pulling his shirt on. Jesus that boy was ripped; he had some great abs and godly arms. In the middle of checking him out I realized that he still didn't have his shirt pulled down. I looked up to his face and I saw him watching me.

"If you're finished checking me out I think it's time for bed," he said, climbing into bed and patting a spot for me.

After I calmed down my flaming cheeks I turned off my lights and slid into my bed. I heard him snickering being me and I said, "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I hope it wasn't as bad as it was before.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

They be 16 instead of like 12. So yeah;

* * *

><p><span>Sean's Point of View:<span>

I woke up in the middle of the night with Scarlett sprawled all across me completely dead to the world. I smiled and shifted her over so I could scratch my leg then I let her move back into her original position and fall back asleep.

I barely knew this girl but she'd already found a part of me that I forgot existed. With her strawberry curls and her big emerald eyes she was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew she would deny up and down that she lay sprawled on me so I'd better remember this.

As I fell back asleep I heard her mumbling under her breath. She must have been having a good dream based on the little sounds she kept making.

Scarlett's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning and found that I was burrowed into Sean's side. I knew I needed to move but I was so damn comfortable that I didn't. I faked being asleep until felt him starting to wake up. I figured that he would move my arm from around his waist but he didn't, he just pulled me closer to him.

"Scarlett; Sean, it's time to wake up! We have a really long day today," Hannah shouted from outside my door.

I ended up bashing my head against Sean's as we rushed to get up. I let out an annoyed sound before saying, "Fuck that hurt; your head is hard as hell." Then I rubbed the spot just above my ear where the smacked together.

He was doing the same thing as I was when he said, "I could tell you the exact same thing, sweetheart. It's a good thing that you're hot or you would be really unpleasant to be around."

His change in attitude shocked me; he was so sweet to me last night and now he's being a total prick to me. He's just like every other guy on the planet and I was tired of them. I didn't say anything back to him; I just grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom to get ready.

I heard the shower running and said a hello to Hannah. She greeted me back and I started to get dressed. She had set out a pair of black cargo pants with a red tank top before pulling my hair up into a sloppy bun. I tied a bandana around my head to hold my bangs back before putting on a little amount of makeup and left Hannah to her shower.

I knocked before entering my room this time to keep from reenacting our awkward night last night. He was using my mirror to spike up his hair and he nodded to me with a smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes while I put my hiking pack onto my bed and began to load it up. I put a pair of cheer shorts, my ipod, my phone and my Hunger Games book inside. I grabbed a first aid kit and some sunscreen; you could never be too careful when it came to mountain climbing.

When I bent over to tie my shoes I felt Sean's eyes on me. When I looked in the mirror I saw his eyes wondering up and down my body. My tank top didn't go all the way to my waist, it stopped just shy of my hipbones. I rolled my eyes again and threw my pack over my shoulders with my jacket in the straps hanging by my waist before walking out the door.

Soon enough we were all on our way up the mountain side. I stayed behind, on Hannah's instruction, to make sure the guys didn't die. They seemed to be having insane difficulties keeping up with us.

"Can you boys please hurry up? I want to make it home before sun down," Hannah shouted over her shoulder as she climbed faster.

"Dibs," I heard Sean say brow down below me. I started to climb slower so I could listen to their conversation.

"Dibs on what?" Trevor asked, he sounded breathless and I smiled slightly.

"The mountain guide, I call dibs on her," Sean said, matter-of-factly. "She's a hottie."

"You're sixteen; you can't call dibs on her. She's like twice your age anyway," Trevor said, trying to catch his breath.

"Whatever, you're just mad that I called dibs before you could. Don't lie," Sean challenged, making me look down at them and let out an annoyed huff.

"How about you stop living in Narnia or wherever it is your fantasies take place and start to climb the damn mountain faster?" I asked, glaring down at them –Sean mostly.

"Why don't you get the stick out of your ass and make me? I don't see you any further up than us anyway," Sean fired back.

I let out an exasperated noise and made sure to kick rocks down on them as I made my way up the mountain at top speed. I heard him shout out curse words that had Trevor reprimanding him. I frowned when I caught up with Hannah I spat out, "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful and get all of the guy's attention?"

I shouldered past her and felt hot, angry tears building up behind my eyelids. I clenched them tight and refused to cry over that pompous ass. Once I reached the top I hid behind a rock and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

When I heard them nearing me I pulled out my mirror from my pack and fixed up my face. After it wasn't obvious that I'd been crying I walked over to join them. I heard Trevor and Sean's breathing and it was harsh and labored; I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug. Hannah gave them a confused glance but didn't ask questions.

I waved her odd and asked Trevor, "Are those monitors what you're looking for?" I then pointed over to the cylindrical object sticking out of the ground.

"That is what that is, good eyes Scarlett," Trevor said, winking at me before he walked over towards the monitor.

I felt Hannah tugging on my jacket sleeve and saw her point up at the sky. The clouds were black and they were rolling in quickly; we needed to take shelter and we needed to take it now. I looked around and saw a cave; I pointed it out to Hannah.

"Professor, we're going to have to take shelter, there's a storm coming in," Hannah shouted over at Trevor, trying to make herself heard over the incoming wind.

"Scarlett, I need you to take Sean to the cave and take cover. I'll get Trevor over there with me in a sec," Hannah said.

I walked into the cave and sat on a rock while I waited for them to come inside with me. Sean came over to me and sat down by my feet but I just ignored him. I looked outside when lightening flashed close to the cave; Hannah and Trevor were running back with the flashing following them. Suddenly everything clicked in my head; the monitor was attracting the lightening.

I heard Hannah say the same thing, making Trevor throw the monitor down and run towards the cave. Once they jumped inside there was a loud crash and Sean rolled me off the rock and under him. Even though he was shielding me from the rubble I still felt a blush break out across my entire body where his hard body was touching mine.

"Is everything okay?" Hannah shouted. "Scarlett, where are you?"

"We're good," Sean shouted. Then he looked down at me and asked quietly, "Are you okay, Scar?"

I pushed him off and said, "Why do you care? It's not like you called dibs on me or anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, there may be some errors and I apologize for that.

* * *

><p><span>Sean's Point of View:<span>

I must have hit a nerve when I called dibs on Hannah. Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen, I was just trying to make her jealous and get her to notice me. Well I guess she was noticing me but not in the way that I wanted her to and I had no clue how to fix it.

"Those rocks are way too big to move so we're going to have to find a different way out. There are two tunnels, which one do we take?" Scarlett asked, putting her hair back into its place.

"You're hair's fine; you still look completely beautiful," I whispered into her eat as I came up behind her. She jumped and pushed me back.

"Whatever," she said, walking back over to Hannah. Damn, she was way madder at me than I thought. I couldn't be too upset, she was way too sexy.

"I have a good feeling about this tunnel right here. I think we should go this way," Trevor said, leaving us behind. We groaned and followed closely behind him.

I fell in between Scarlett and Hannah as we made our way deeper into the tunnel. All of a sudden Hannah pushed past me and grabbed the back of Trevor's jacket. She ended up knocking Scarlett onto her ass where she was still located.

"Do you need some help up?" I asked, taking her smaller hands into mine and pulling her to her feet.

I pulled her up so fast that she ended up face to chest with me in less than a second. I felt her nose bump me and I got a smell of her hair. Apples and strawberries assaulted my senses and it was amazing.

"Hannah, do you have a flare on you?" Trevor asked, drawing all of our attention. "Sean, I need you to time this on your watch, okay? Starting right now." The he dropped it down the hole.

Suddenly there was an explosion and I jumped back slightly making Scarlett giggle. Before I could respond Hannah asked, "Isn't that magnesium, professor?"

He rubbed his hand against it and brought it up to his nose. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it is. Too bad we didn't notice that in the beginning."

"I have a glowstick in my pack, I think that it would work better in this situation," Scarlett said handing him one that was already snapped. "Full speed ahead, doll."

"Sean, I need you to start the countdown," Trevor said dropping the glowstick into the black hole.

"One… two… *thud*…. Almost three," I counted aloud for him.

Trevor seemed to be doing math in his head before he announced, "That's about 200 feet down. Hannah, do you have enough rope to get us down there?"

"I always have enough rope, professor," Hannah said. Then Scarlett questioned, "Are we repelling down or something?"

Hannah nodded and looked over at Scarlett; "I'm going to hook you and Sean together. I want you guys to repel down together, okay?"

What she said started to sink in when I saw Scarlett take off her jacket and tie it around her waist along with a rope around both of ours. I leaned into her and whispered, "We're going to do a free climb into the black pit of nothing?"

"Yeah," she said, taking my hand in hers. "If you get scared, I want you to talk to me and we'll get your mind off of it. You have to trust me though, can you do that?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the sweat beading along my hairline as we took our first steps down. I must have been close to breaking her hand as we made it to about two feet down.

"Talk to me, Sean. Ask me a question or something," Scarlett said, locking eyes with me.

"So… Sc-Sc-Scarlett do you come here often?" I stuttered out and head Trevor laughing below us.

"You're not helping Trevor. This is scary for all of us," Scarlett chided. Then she turned back to me and smiled, "No, I don't come here very often. I know that you're nervous and it's really cute."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I shook my head to clear it. Then I felt the rope start to pull down and my life flashed before my eyes.

Scarlett look down before squeezing my hand and saying, "I need to let go and get up to Hannah, okay?"

I nodded and watched as she took the knife out of Hannah's hand. Then Hannah shouted down to Trevor, "The line is caught on something; Scarlett is going to cut it and let you go down."

Before I could say anything Scarlett had cut the line and I heard Trevor let out a scream. I squeezed my eyes closed and took Scarlett's hand in mine, squeezing it.

When I heard her start laughing I opened my eyes and we were about three inches above the ground. Trevor was sprawled out and his breathing was really harsh. The moment I was free I ran over and sat down beside him.

I watched Scarlett sit down next to me and take my hand in hers. "I know this isn't manly or whatever so I'm going to whisper it. If you're ever scared or freaked out just take my hand and we'll face it together."

I couldn't express how much I appreciated that. I needed someone down here with me, even if I was falling for her. I realized how stupid this was, seeing as we might die down here.

"Hey Hannah, you knew that I was that close to the ground, right?" Trevor asked as we started walking again. When she didn't answer he repeated, "Right?"

I laughed with Scarlett and squeezed her hand. I wasn't frightened or anything, I just wanted to have her close to me. Suddenly she squeezed it back and I knew that it was okay.

"You were really sexy repelling down the mountain like that," I whispered to her. "It may not be as good as adorable but it's pretty damn close." Before I could wimp out, I kissed her temple through her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, this chapter is dedicated to xForevermore for reviewing everyone of my chapters. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><span>Scarlett's Point of View:<span>

He had just called me sexy, oh my god. How do I respond to that? No one had ever called me that before, they've called me pretty and such, but never sexy. I felt my cheeks heating up when his lips barely brushed my temple.

"Hey you guys look at this, it looks like an old mine shaft," Trevor said. "I wonder how we turn the lights on down here."

Out of nowhere Hannah flipped a really big switch and all of the lights in the shaft came on. I heard Trevor say something about safety and I saw Hannah brush him off. I loved her for being such a badass even if she didn't let me do the crazy stuff that I wanted to.

I heard Sean shout, "Oh my God, I call shotgun."

I looked over and saw the mine cars sitting on a track they looked rusty and out of date. Thinking back on the cave in and how not that many people escaped I didn't think that they were too trusted.

"You guys we may have just found a way out," Trevor said walking up to them and standing beside the cart behind Sean's. "What do you think, Hannah?"

"I don't know if they're safe but I guess we could try them out. It's not like we have any other choice. I'll go with you, Trevor, Scar you go with Sean okay?" Hannah said getting into the cart behind the anxious looking Sean.

I swallowed and got into the cart behind Sean. He turned around and scooted me to the front and before I had a chance to ask why he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt the cars spring to life under my feet.

I turned around and hid my face in Sean's chest. I wrapped my arms around his middle and refused to turn around. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back and felt a little bit comforted.

"Hey Trevor, I think I see something up ahead," Sean shouted back to him. "And I don't think it looks to good."

I wanted to look but I was too afraid to move from my position. But finally I took a deep breath and turned around. In front of us about five feet away and coming at us fast was a big hole in the track and we were speeding right towards it.

"Why don't these things have seatbelts?" I heard him shout back to Trevor again but I was hidden in Sean's chest again, refusing to look at my awaiting death.

I felt us leaving the track and held on tighter to Sean's waist as he shouted out with joy, he was enjoying this? What a freak. Then I felt a jolt I felt us being on a track again.

"Hey you guys pull the break we need to meet up again," I heard Hannah shout and when I looked up I saw why.

We were on completely different tracks and speeding in different directions. I looked around franticly for a brake but couldn't find one. Then I felt Sean take my hands in his behind his back and I knew he was freaked out too.

Then I felt us coming to a stop but I couldn't break my grip on his waist. He just stood there and whispered into my ear about how we were safe and it was going to be okay. Soon enough I broke off my monster grip and just held his hand in mine.

"Hey, look who's coming around. I'm not going to let you get hurt, I promise," he whispered when I hugged him close to me again.

"Thank you; I usually don't freak out like that but I hate stuff like this, rollercoaster and such," I said into his neck.

When we broke away when we heard Hannah and Trevor pulling into the place where we were. I knew I was blushing but I busied myself with getting out of the cart and walking over to Hannah. After she fussed over me we stared over at Trevor and Sean who weren't even close to each other and were staring at something behind us.

When Hannah and I turned around we saw why. There was a cave and it was full of gems. I rushed over to it and watched as the light reflected off of their shiny surfaces. Unlike everyone else I was mesmerized by their look instead of their value.

I felt the ground give a tiny crack and I looked over at Trevor. I think he realized it at the same time I did and suddenly said, "Okay you guys I don't want anyone to move at all. We need to stay very still."

I looked down and saw that the ground was thin and see through and I said at the same time as Trevor, "We're standing on Muskovite."

I saw Trevor look over at me appreciatively before explaining to a clueless Hannah and Sean. "It's a very thin type of volcanic rock. In fact any change in pressure could cause it to crack and we could all fall through. So I want you guys to walk very slowly over to me, okay?"

We started walking slowly and then everything happened really quickly. A small diamond from Sean's bag fell out and onto the ground and we all held our breath. After about a second we thought it was safe to move, yeah we were so wrong.

"I want you two to stay together because we're about to fall," Trevor instructed and I grabbed Sean's hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

Then the floor gave way beneath us and we started falling.

* * *

><p><strong>So apparently I'm changing up the story line, is that bothering anyone?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I still only have like one reviewer so this is still dedicated to xForevermore.**

* * *

><p><span>Sean's Point of View:<span>

I gripped Scarlett's hand tightly in mine as we fell. And kept falling it was like there was no bottom to the hole; just a big mouth waiting to swallow us all whole.

"How are we still falling?" Scarlett shouted over to Trevor.

"I don't know, I didn't think that it was possible to fall like this," Trevor said. "I think should just play it down. Seeing as we can't really do anything about it."

I noticed that Scarlett had started gripping my hand tightly again, whether or not I had a thing about heights I started to focus on her because she was silently freaking out beside me.

I shifted over to her and pulled her into my arms. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her hide her face in my neck. I kissed the top of her head whispered to her that it was going to be okay. And soon I felt her shoulders loose some of their tension but she still held tight to my waist.

Then I felt water droplets hitting my face and looked around. There were little spots of water all around us that wasn't moving it was just suspended in midair. I looked over at Trevor and saw him in complete and utter amazement

"Okay so we could either hit a bunch of sharp rocks or we could hit some water," Trevor said after he regained his composure.

"If we hit water going this fast wouldn't we, like, explode?" Scarlett shouted over to him, barely moving from my neck.

"Yes, if the water is a flat surface, but judging by the suspended water I'm thinking that it's going to go on an incline sort of like a waterslide," he said.

"Let's hope for a water slide then," I said, letting Scarlett move from my neck to be beside me.

Then I felt my butt hit the water and I sucked in a mouth full of air before I went all the way under. I felt Scarlett let go off my hand and start swimming towards the surface. I kicked my legs quickly and made it to the top the same time as Hannah with Scarlett and Trevor right behind us.

As soon as we all got to the shore we fell on our backs. When we looked up we saw something moving on the top of the cave, kind of like fluttering wings.

"What's that up there?" Scarlett asked placing her head on my chest and continuing to look up. "They look kind of like birds, except brighter."

"There's no way that birds could've survived underground like this. It must be the water's reflection," Trevor said standing up to get a better look.

Then the thing started to move and the closer it got the more you could hear the fluttering of wings. So they must have been birds, I got up pulling Scarlett with me when the birds were in touching distance.

The birds were glowing in the dark and a bunch of them decided to stay close to Scarlett. They were flying by her ears and taking her hair that had fallen down after her plunge into the water in their beaks, tugging on it to get her attention. I heard her giggling at them and I couldn't fight off my smile.

"So what's the deal with you and Scarlett?" Trevor asked coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you. All I know is that I really like being around her and she makes me smile," I said, still watching her play with the blue birds. "But she's so hard to read I'm almost afraid to like her. Not that I do or anything."

"Whatever you say. But to be completely honest, I think you're doing just fine in the flirting department. What with all of the touching her you're doing," he said smiling at me.

I felt my cheeks catch on fire and turned away from him. Then I caught Hannah looking at him and turned to say, "Trevor, I think the mountain guide is diggin' on you."

This time he blushed and walked over to her and they started talking quietly. I looked over and saw one bird by itself floating in a dark section of the cave. I tapped Scarlett on the shoulder and got a peck on the finger from on of the birds. When she looked at me I pointed to the lone bird.

"Why do you think it's all by itself over there?" I asked lacing my fingers through hers.

"I don't know, I think it wants us to follow it," she said taking a few steps in that direction. When she noticed that Hannah and Trevor hadn't heard her she said a little bit louder, "I think this bird wants us to follow it."

Without a second thought she went after the bird, dragging me behind her. I heard Trevor and Hannah's footsteps behind us and knew that they were following. Soon we were in a dark tunnel that seemed to not have an end. Then the bird let out a chirp and I started to see light and feel heat.

Scarlett let out a sigh and soon I understood why, ahead of us was a utopia of beauty. She started running and I followed behind, unable to break her grip on my hand. Soon we came up to a tree that had a house sort of built into it.

"That's so freakin' cool. Let's go look inside," she said, trying to drag me up there but instead I pulled on her hand and we walked out onto the beach.

I saw her kick off her shoes and walk barefoot so I followed her lead. Soon we were just standing there letting the waves lap at our feet. I turned to her and slid my other hand into her hair, turning her face to mine. I locked eyes with her as I leaned in but closed them when I placed my lips on hers.

I felt her lips freeze under mine and I made to pull away only to have her grab the back of my head in one of her hands and placed the other one on the side of my face, holding me to her. I smiled and put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

This was paradise. No way anything could ruin this.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I still only have one reviewer, xForevermore, so yet again that is who this chapter is dedicated to. **

* * *

><p><span>Scarlett's Point of View:<span>

This was the first time that Sean had actually kissed me. Not one of those barely brushing my lips kisses or those kissed on the cheek or forehead, this is one of those kisses that you put all of your emotions into and kiss them like there isn't anymore air left in the world.

When he pulled away I let out a little growl and tried to pull him back to me. Then I heard why he pulled away, a crunch of shoes on dirt. Trevor and Hannah were coming up on us; I pecked his lips once more and pulled away from him but keeping his hands in mine.

I heard Trevor let out a whistle and Hannah smacked the side of his head. I rolled my eyes and saw Sean's cheeks darken and a kissed him lightly. He smiled and pulled me to the tree and I saw that there were steps leading up to the house. I went up first with Sean right behind me.

Inside there was a hammock that I immediately jumped in and felt my muscles relaxing. I saw Sean roll his eyes and follow Trevor over to a box with a bunch of stuff in it. I figured I should leave them alone so I went down and joined Hannah.

She was standing in front of a cluster of rocks and looking rather forlorn. I came up behind her and saw why, there was a skeleton with explorers' cloths on and I instantly knew that it was Sean's dad. I saw Hannah stand up and slid her hand into mine.

"Do you want to bring Sean down here and show him before I tell Trevor? Then take him off and comfort him by yourselves?" she asked, pulling me close to her and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yeah, let's go on up and I'll bring him down here," I said, walking up the steps into the tree house.

I saw Sean and Trevor sitting in silence on the floor and walked over to Sean. I reached my hand down and he took it. After I pulled him up, I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Come with me baby, I have to show you something important."

He nodded and walked over to the ladder going down the steps. I looked at Hannah and saw her whispering something to Trevor and I nodded my head at her and saw her give me a sad smile. Our plan was going into action.

I took his hand in mine again as I came down from the steps and said, "Sean I'm about to show you something really bad but Hannah and I figured that it would be better if I brought you down and she brought Trevor down.

"Hannah was walking along the beach and she came across this place where a lot of rocks where clustered together and she saw something in there," I said pulling him up to the rocks and tugging him forward. "We're pretty sure that this is your father."

Sean looked down and saw the skeleton and I saw him shake his head before saying, "Yeah I had an idea that he was going to be out here. Trevor just read me a journal entry about my birthday, my third birthday. This just puts it all into perspective."

I saw tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and I pulled him close to me. I felt him shake and I knew that he was crying, I pulled away and pulled him a little way down the beach and sat down. I pulled him down with me and pulled his face into my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him crying again.

"Shh, Sean it's okay. I've got you; I won't let anything hurt you. Shh, it'll be okay," I whispered as I stroked his hair. "Do you want me to go get Trevor?"

He pulled away and I saw the tracks on his face and I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and said, "I just want you to be here with me right now, okay? I don't want Trevor or Hannah; I just want to be with you."

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes as I pulled him back to me. I wanted him to feel better and I wanted it to be me that made him do it, I wanted to be his savior like he was mine.

After he was finished he pulled me into his lap and kissed me lightly. I smiled and kissed him back and pulled away. He kissed my nose, cheeks, chin, hell he even kissed my eyelids. I had never felt so treasured in my whole life.

I heard Hannah and Trevor talking quietly and knew she had taken him outside to the fallen Anderson. I smiled and lay my face in Sean's neck, kissing it a couple of times before I stood up and pulled him with me.

We walked over to Hannah and Trevor and saw that he was hugging her and if I hadn't cleared my throat I'm pretty sure that they would've kissed. Trevor looked back at Sean and held out his arms, he walked into them and hugged his uncle. I walked over to Hannah and put my arm around her waist and she put hers around my shoulders. We stood there watching the guys we love mourn over their lost brother and father.

After about ten minutes they broke apart and came over to us. Sean took my hand in his kissing the top of it. I saw Trevor kiss the top of Hannah's head and I winked over at her. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at me but I saw her smile nonetheless.

"I think we need to go back up into the tree house and look through the notes my brother took. I'm pretty sure that he had an escape plan," Trevor said.

We walked up behind him and I lay down in the hammock. I felt Sean lay in behind me and pull me to his chest. We watched them look through the pages on the floor of the three house. I felt my eyelids start to get heavy.

"You can go to bed, I'll keep you safe. I'll always keep you safe," Sean whispered into my hair and kissed the tip of my ear.

I nodded and felt my eyelids close and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was a sweet chapter, they both comforted each other :) But I seriously couldn't remember what was in the letter so I just made it work out like this so yeah... I hope it worked.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got three reviews for the last chapter and I flipped shit. It was amazing, so thank you WritersWayOfLife, Trickster707, and xForevermore. This is for you guys :)  
>P.S. There is slight content in this chapter but I cut off before it got too graphic.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sean's Point of View:<span>

I felt Scarlett spazzing in my arms and I held her closer to me. She calmed down and I started to go back to sleep then she started to let out little groans and moans under her breath. I tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't budge.

I heard her saying words under her breath but I couldn't make out what they were. I scooted closer to her and tried to make them out. They sounded kind of like my name but I couldn't be sure. We were alone in the tree house because Hannah and Trevor were outside gathering wood to make a raft so I could creep on her and they wouldn't know.

She started to arch her entire body towards me and I decided that I should wake her up. I shook her shoulders and said her name until her big green eyes met mine. Her cheeks tinted a red color and she looked down to my chest.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Did you have a bad dream or something?" I whispered as she burrowed into my chest.

"Yeah it was something like that," she said, still not meeting my eyes.

Scarlett's Point of View:

I was so insanely embarrassed right now you could fry bacon on my face. How do you tell someone that you just had a freakin' sex dream about them? It was a really hot dream that was totally about him and now he was asking me about it. Shit, what do I say to him?

"Oh, uhm, Sean it wasn't a bad dream, necessarily," I stuttered out. In all honesty I like what he did to me, not that I would **EVER** tell him that, or anything.

We were lying in the hammock and Sean had his hand under my shirt and was rubbing my stomach. Then they started to move up and I arched into him leaning my head back onto his shoulder. He placed rough kisses up and down my neck, leaving little bite marks here and there, until he flipped me over and I landed on top of him.

"Sean, what are you doing? What if Trevor and Hannah come back in and see us like this?" I asked franticly as he started pulling my tank top off.

"Stop worrying so much and just go with your feelings," he murmured into my neck as he ran his hands up and down my sides. "But if you want me to stop just say so and I will. But if you want me to keep going, you know what to do."

I groaned and ran my hands up the back of his shirt, yanking it over his head and off. Then I felt him hiss and I realized I had arched up and hit his erection. Whoops! When I moved I realized that it made something inside of me stir and I wanted more of it. He must have realized it to because he thrust into me, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and arch again.

"Sean!" I whimpered into his ear. Then I took his hair in my hand and I started tugging on it.

His hand went up my back and when they go to my bra clasp I started to shake. I thought it was because I was feeling so much at once, but it turned out to be real Sean shaking me awake.

Now we're back to where we were and Sean is still looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and looked at his chest before I whispered, "I had a sex dream about you and I."

Sean's Point of View:

There is absolutely no way I heard her correctly, no way in hell. Had she seriously just said that she had a dream that we had sex?

"What did you say, Scar? I couldn't quite make it out," I said tilting her face up so I could see it.

"You dick, you so heard me. Don't make me say it again," she said, blushing really hard. I could see that she was close to tears so I stopped.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry, please stop crying," I said hugging her close and whispering in her ear. "I had one about you before I woke up too."

I felt her cheeks heating up against my neck when I said that and I knew mine were also. Then out of nowhere she let out a giggle. Then I started squeezing her sides, making her giggle more. Soon I had her pinned down and I was tickling her on the sides.

I didn't hear them walk in but soon Trevor and Hannah were sitting on the floor by the hammock watching us fight. I smiled over at them and continued to tickle her. Soon she had her hands behind my back and was punching the fuck out of it.

"Stop! It! You! Dick!" she shouted, oblivious to the audience we had. "Stop tickling me. I mean it, Sean, stop it!"

I stopped and sat up, pulling her into my lap. We turned to face Hannah and Trevor, waiting for them to start talking. They just smiled at us, kind of like they knew something that we didn't. Then everything fell into place, the raft was finished.

"Is the raft finished? Does that mean we're almost home?" Scarlett said jumping out of my lap and running over to them, jumping up and down on her heels.

"Yes, it's done. Let's go and sail back home," Trevor said. He took Hannah's hand and pulled her up. I saw Scarlett shoot her a look that made her blush.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a SeanScarlett romance chapter, but keep in mind that they are 16 not 13 like in the movie. Jussayin'.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep, here's another chapter :) 'Tis for xForevermore and Trickster707.**

* * *

><p><span>Scarlett's Point of View:<span>

We walked out to the beach and Hannah and I jumped onto the raft as Trevor and Sean pushed it out into the water. After they jumped on they handed us handmade oars and started to paddle our way out to sea. Soon enough we were out and couldn't see land anywhere.

The sky started getting darker and turned a purple color, shocking us all. I looked over At Trevor and saw him checking out the sky too with a worried look on his face. Soon he had scooted over to Hannah and I who were standing on the sides.

"I think it's getting ready to storm so I want you to come help me with the sail and let Sean take your place rowing," he said to Hannah. "I think we can handle this, I mean it doesn't look like it's going to get that bad."

"Yes, because when we're at home and the sky is purple I think that it's going to be just dandy," I said, smiling as Sean let out a quiet laugh.

"Be quiet and row," Trevor said, but his cheeks turned a pale pink color making me giggle into my hand. "We have to pay total attention to the raft and the water."

I rolled my eyes and looked out at the sea. It was rolling and soon there were small waves forming here and there. Then I saw things landing on our raft, things that didn't look like rain. They were fish and they were falling from the sky. What the fuck?

They were huge fish and they had insanely large teeth. There were at least ten of them on our raft and more were landing. I took a stick in my hand and started batting them away; soon enough everyone else got the idea and started hitting them too.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Scarlett. Let's knock them back into the water," Trevor announced smiling at me before hitting a rather large one.

After they were all gone I gave Sean a high-five and he kissed the top of my head. I heard Hannah let out a content noise and Trevor let out a cheer. But our celebrations were cut short when we saw the gigantic sea monsters jumping up on our raft too.

"What the hell are these things?" Sean shouted to Trevor and took my hand in his pulling me closer to him. Seeing as the waves were getting bigger and the fish were making their on waves, rowing was pretty pointless, so I walked over and wrapped my arm around Sean's waist.

I watched the monsters and saw that they were just eating the fish on the raft; they didn't want to hurt us. I saw Trevor grab the sail line and stir us out of the way, when we were out of trouble's way he let go. Suddenly a big gust of wind hit the sail and knocked it loose so Sean and I ran up to it and grabbed it. I felt it cutting into my skin, but I didn't let go.

"Hang on!" Sean shouted at me as the wind picked us up and started taking us somewhere. "Hold on to me!"

I heard Hannah and Trevor shouting from below but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I lost track of time but I remember waking up on a beach and being insanely thirsty. I made to stand up but felt my left wrist give way, I must have broken it when I landed.

"Sean?" I shouted as I cradled my hurt arm to my chest. "Sean, where are you?"

I walked until I saw a waterfall that looked so good. I hope it had clean water that I could drink. When I got close enough I saw a figure behind the falls. I picked up a rock in my good hand and held it up, ready top strike in case it was an animal.

"Scar? Scarlett is that you?" a voice said as they made their way through the falls. "Shit, put the rock down, it's me, Sean."

I dropped the rock and ran to him. I threw my arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms. He wasn't expecting me to do that so he fell to the ground but didn't let go of my waist. I kissed him with everything I had and felt him eagerly kissing me back.

When I broke free he locked eyes with me and said, "I thought I lost you. I was so scared that I wasn't going to see you again. I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to tell you that I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you."

I felt all the blood rush from my face and my mouth went dry. He loved me? We met like three days ago, is that enough time to fall in love with someone? Did that mean I was in love with him?

I didn't get to respond because some big glob of goo fell from the sky and I barely rolled away fast enough for it to miss me and land on Sean's face. I held in my giggles as he wiped his eyes and sent me a glare.

I looked up and saw something that made my blood run cold in my veins. There was a freakin' T-rex standing above, staring down. I let out a yelp and grabbed Sean's hand. We ran until I saw a cave and drug him into it with me. I saw one of the birds that we found way back had followed us in and it almost made me smile.

The dinosaur was bashing the cave with its nose and I knew we were about to die. I took Sean's face in my hands and said, "I love you so much it hurts me. I don't want to go back to my life without you ever. If I have to die I want to die right there with you." Then I pressed my mouth against him and left it there until I heard a knocking on the side of the cave wall.

We broke apart and I heard a voice on the other side. "Sean, Scarlett, are you guys okay in there? Can you hear me?"

I almost cried in relief when I heard Trevor's voice and when he broke through the cave I jumped out the gap and hugged him so tight I know he had trouble breathing. Then I let him go and grabbed Sean's hand.

"C'mon, this is a touching scene and all, but I really don't want to be a prehistoric happy meal," Sean said, tugging me away from the dinosaur behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>There will probably be like two more chapters, just a heads up. <strong>

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this had exactly 1,000 words and I thought it was cool**.

* * *

><p><span>Sean's Point of View:<span>

I took Scarlett's hand in mine as we ran and couldn't help but smile, even in the light of what was happening right now. She loved me; she was in love with me! It was the greatest feeling in the world even though we're running from a dinosaur it's been the greatest day of my life.

Scarlett's voice broke through my thoughts as she shouted, "Trevor! What the hell are you doing? That looks just like Muscovite and there's no way it's going to hold all of our weight especially with a freakin' dinosaur behind us!"

I realized what she meant when I heard the tell-tall sound of the rock cracking below us. I pushed Scarlett ahead of me and made sure that she was safe before I full out ran off of the rock just as it caved through and Trevor fell through with the T-Rex.

"Trevor!" I shouted as I ran over to the edge. "No Trevor!"

I felt Scarlett wrap her arms around me and place her forehead against my back. Trevor was pretty much the only family that I had left. I turned around and hid my face in her hair and tried to calm my breathing. Then I felt her start jumping up and down.

"Sean, its Trevor! Hurry, help him up," she shouted and pushed me towards him. "Hurry before he falls."

I ran over to the edge and grasped his hands in mine. Then I pulled him up and hugged him close to me. I couldn't lose him, especially after I just found out about my father. I felt Scarlett lay a hand on my back and I understood what she meant.

"C'mon we have to go you guys. We're on a time sensitive mission," Trevor said pulling away from Sean but keeping his arm around his shoulder. "We have to make it to the river in time for the geyser to blow. It's going to take us up and hopefully we'll get high enough to reach the actual Earth. So let's go!"

We walked towards the river and when we got there Hannah was standing on a floating dinosaur skull waiting for us to join her. We joined her and floated down the river, but soon we were scraping the ground. All of the water was gone.

"What's happening? Why isn't there any water?" I asked Trevor. "I thought you said that there was going to be a geyser. Where is it?"

"We waited to long for it, it's gone now. I have an idea but it's incredibly stupid," Trevor said digging into Hannah's backpack. "I'm going to throw this flare at the wall and hope it'll ignite."

I shook my head and pulled Scarlett to me. She hid her face in my neck as Trevor threw the flare. It didn't catch. "Why didn't it catch on fire?" I asked.

Trevor reached out and slid his hand up and down the wall. "The wall's to wet for the flare to light. That means I'm going to have to get closer to the magma below us. I'm going to lean down I need you all to hold onto my legs."

We grabbed them as he leaned down. When he threw the flare I heard it hit the wall and then I felt it ignite. The skull shot up and we all lay down on the bottom of the skull. I pulled Scarlett to my side and held her as close to me as I could. I looked up and saw the sky coming closer and Felt Scarlett scoot closer to me.

Once we shot out of the top we started sliding down the mountain side. I saw Trevor stand up and watch as we slid. Then I sat up and pulled Scarlett between my spread legs and she lay back on my chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and tugged my hands into hers and placed them in her lap.

Once we came to a sudden jolting stop I stood up, pulling her with me. I heard someone speaking a different language rapidly and I turned around to look at him. Apparently we took out someone's vineyard because it looked completely destroyed. Then I had and idea, I dug into my backpack and pulled out a large diamond.

I tossed it over to him and heard him speak Italian and then walk away to what I assume was his house. I looked around and saw Trevor and Hannah kissing behind us. I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the skull, then I put my hands around Scarlett's waist, picking her up and out with me.

Once she was out she left her arms around my neck and I left my hands on her waist. Then I leaned my forehead against hers and just looked into her beautiful green orbs.

"Is it to cheesy to say that I would redo this whole trip if it meant that I would end up right here with you in this very moment?" he asked, giving her a shy smile.

"Yes, it's insanely cheesy but I think that cheesy is adorable," she said kissing the tip of my nose, "I love you and it's totally fine that you're cheesy."

I smirked at her and kissed her gently. I felt her sweep her tongue across my bottom lip and I smiled as I opened up for her. She ran the tip across my teeth then we started battling for dominance. Naturally I won and I started playing with it.

"Okay, come on you guys let's get back to America and Iceland," Trevor said.

Then it hit me, I was going to Canada and she was going back to Iceland. We were going to be so far away from her. I don't know if I would handle that. When she looked up at me I saw that she was thinking the same thing that I was.

I don't think I can live without her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, one more chapter then this story is finished :)<strong>

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story I'm sad to see that it's over now.**

* * *

><p><span>Scarlett's Point of View:<span>

After we all got on a plane to go back home, we all realized how many diamonds Sean had in his backpack. So in a certain since he and Trevor were rich, I was happy for them about it. I just really didn't want to lose Sean.

I was sitting in the seat with a sketch pad in my lap and I was sketching out the light birds that we saw down in the caves. I was putting special detail on one of them when I felt Sean place his hand on my knee and squeeze it slightly, making me look up at him.

"That's really good. I didn't know that you liked to draw," he whispered to me. Most of the people on the plane were asleep except for us.

"Yeah, I started drawing when I went on a school trip to Brazil my freshman year. There was all this amazing stuff that I couldn't capture on film because I couldn't bring a camera so I started to draw what I saw. It was an amazing experience. It's actually the reason that I became a vegetarian," I said, placing my pencil in the book and shutting it.

"You're a vegetarian? I didn't know that either. I guess we really don't know anything about each other," he said drawing his eyebrows together and looking down at his lap.

I nodded and let his words sink in. We thought that we were in love and we didn't know the slightest thing about each other. I mean I didn't even know this kid's favorite color. We were really rushing into this, I just wonder if it was a bad thing.

Sean's Point of View:

I did love her, I just knew next to nothing about her. But the stuff I did know about her was amazing and I loved it. And even now learning about her art and her being a vegetarian I was even more in love with her. She was different than any girl I had ever met in my life, I loved that about her.

When I looked over I saw her emerald eyes filling up with tears and when she started talking I realized why, "Sean, this is so stupid. We say that we're in love but we barely know anything about each other. And you're going to Canada while I'm going back to Iceland with Hannah, how are we going to make this work? And is it even going to be worth it?"

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I couldn't seem to catch my breath no matter how hard I tried. Was she saying that she didn't want to be with me?

Once I gained the ability to speak again I said, "What are you trying to say? Do you not want to be with me now?"

She looked like someone I slapped her in the face. She finally stammered out, "N-no! Is that what you w-w-want?"

Then I saw the tears that had welled up in her eyes start pouring down her cheeks. I grasped her hand in mine and pulled her back to the bathroom. I glanced around before I pulled her in with me. She seemed a little bit flustered.

"I brought you in here because I wanted to talk to you and not have to keep my voice down because I'm afraid we're going to start shouting," I said then took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to lose you ever, I don't know if I could handle not having you."

She looked at me and I saw her thinking about something really hard. It felt like an eternity before she said, "I wish life was that easy but we have to go back to out lives. Mine in Iceland and your new one in Canada."

There was that breathless feeling again that left me gasping. I felt like I was the only one fighting for this relationship. Like she was just giving up, she didn't think I was worth a fight? Was she just giving up just because we were going to be so far apart? I mean we just survived a journey to the center of the Earth together, wasn't that something big?

"Are you seriously thinking that we should just give up on each other? After everything that we've been together?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to hold back tears I knew were going to come.

She blinked her eyes hard and I saw tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm not saying that I don't want us to be together, I'm just saying that it's going to be a hard relationship. But I'll work for it if you will too."

I looked up at her and saw her grinning at me. Before I could help myself I crossed the small space between us and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her up and off of her feet, pulling her as close to me as possible. I needed to have her close to me after the fear of losing her that just overcame me.

When we finally broke apart I couldn't let myself drop her hand. I kept it in mine with out fingers intertwined and walked back to our seats. Once we got there I pulled her as close to me as I possibly could and felt my eyelids drooping shut. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Scarlett saying, "I love you so much, I just hope I don't disappoint you."

I was going to respond to her but I felt her lay her head back down and I decided to let her sleep. I hoped that I would still have time to tell her in the future.

**oOo**

Scarlett's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning to see Sean smiling down at me. I remembered last night and couldn't help but smile back at him. I hated that we were going to be split up but I knew we could handle it. At least I hoped we could.

Soon enough the pilot's voice came on over head telling us to prepare for landing. I felt Sean slide my seatbelt into place then his own. I tried to move my hand and felt the agonizing pain run through it from my fractured wrist we had fixed up in Italy. I looked down and saw why, our hands were still intertwined at the fingers and it had gone to sleep.

"Sean, can you let go off my hand? It's starting to hurt," I whispered to him. "My wrist I mean."

He looked down and instantly let go of it. I smiled in his direction and tried to rub feeling back into my palm. He took it from me and placed kisses from the tips of my fingers up to the end of the splint on my wrist. I felt my cheeks heating up and couldn't fight off the giggles that were pouring out of my mouth.

"Scarlett are you okay? You sound like a total ditz and that's not you at all," Hannah said from the row of seats behind us, "I guess Sean really is changing you. For the best I hope."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. She was cuddled up to Trevor like I was to Sean except she looked a lot happier than me. I don't understand why though. Shouldn't she be upset that he's going back to America and we're going to Iceland?

I was going to ask but the plane started to jerk and I turned back around. I took Sean's hand again and leaned my head back, waiting for the landing. When it came I jolted a little bit but was okay seeing as I still had Sean's hand in mine.

"You may now safely exit the plane. Thank you for riding Con Air planes," the pilot said from somewhere up ahead as I grabbed my backpack heading off the plane.

Sean took it off my shoulder and over his to join the pack on his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at his manners and walked a little bit behind Hannah and Trevor. This was going to be the hard part, leaving each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for all of us," Sean said, opening up his back pack and letting one of the birds from the trip fly out. "I'm going to miss you guys so much." When he said this he looked directly at me.

"Actually Sean I called your mom and she said that you could move in with me and stay in America, I mean if you want to," Trevor said, flashing Sean a smile. "I'll let Hannah explain the rest."

"Scar, how would you like it if we moved to America to be closer to them?" she asked. I didn't think twice, I started jumping up and down like a total idiot.

"I would love that! Can we please? I won't ask to go to anymore exotic places that might kill me ever again, I promise," I said. "Please?"

"Alright then, it's decided. We'll be moving to America; do you guys want to come to Iceland and help us pack up our stuff?" Hannah asked Trevor. It was pointless to ask Sean because we were already locked in an airtight embrace.

Trevor however broke us apart to throw a book at Sean, "Hey, I think this is going to be our next adventure, so read up."

I smiled at the book in his hands, "The Lost City of Atlantis", it's like he was trying to kill us. We had just escaped from dinosaurs and monster fishes, now he wanted us to go adventuring underwater?

Oh well, we'll have fun regardless.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. It meant a lot to me :)<strong>


End file.
